Acquired Taste
by Sarktld
Summary: [COMPLETE] A midnight rumble between Trunks and Goten is rudely interrupted by another member of the briefs household, that soon sends Trunks and Goten flying for their lives! TxG TWO SHOT
1. The encounter

This was traditionally meant to be a one shot! But some friends and a reviewest has changed my mind! So welcome to the Two Shot - Possibly more if anyone wants it! -

Trunks stepped out the shower, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. He gazed at himself in the steamy mirror, and proceeded to rub the moisture from the cool surface. He gazed at himself. He had been doing that a lot lately, ever since he and Goten and become friends again. He had to tell the Chibi how he felt. He had to know. It wasn't even an option now, to just shrug off the feelings that had been laying dormant for so many years. Yes, Goten would think he was a freak. But the way Trunks saw it, if you can walk around with your hair sticking out like a really big gust of wind came up behind you, then you should be cool enough to know that your best friend just admitted his gay crush for you. He smiled. But Goten was just far to innocent, he could see Goten gazing up at him with those big black eyes, with the traditional Son smiled, asking what on earth the word 'gay' actually meant.

Trunks chuckled to himself, pulling a towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom, that was attached to his room. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the towel off, throwing a black tank top on and some jeans. Suddenly there was grunt from behind him. Trunks turned and gazed around the dark room. Goten was sitting on his bed watching him innocently. He tilted his head. Trunks rolled his eyes, honestly sometimes Goten could act like such a child!

"What are you doing here?" He asked shutting the wardrobe. "Did you enjoy the show"  
Goten blushed. He actually flushed red across his face! Trunks had never seen him do that before, at least not in his presence. "C'mon Trunks, I've seen y-you plenty of times before!" Goten said looking at the floor which had suddenly become so much more interesting than Trunks' handsome features.

"And yet…" Came the drawling reply. "I'm not the one blushing"  
Goten shook his head and grinned, looking back up at him.

"Yeah well, you know." He said throwing a pillow at Trunks who easily dodged it. Trunks growled playfully and launched it back at him. Goten grinned and flopped down onto his bed. Trunks tensed. Just watching Goten lying on his bed in the middle of his darkened room, was making him hot and flustered. He watched at Goten's chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His eyes shut, this would be the perfect opportunity to make a move. Trunks walked over to the bed and lay down beside him. He propped himself up with his arm supporting his head. He gazed down at his silent friend.

Goten opened one big lazy eye and gazed up at Trunks. His big blue eyes looked straight down into him, almost as if they were searching him. Going deeper and deeper until he found what he wanted to find. His eyes softened. Goten continued to gaze awkwardly at his friend, not sure if he was just deep in thought or just genuinely ill. They lay like that for a while gazing at each other, Trunks knew what he wanted and he tried to show this hungry emotion in his eyes as much as possible. Goten gazed up at his lust filled eyes. His own completely blank, was he really that naive? Before he could open his mouth to say anything Trunks pressed his lips against his.

Goten blinked, still waiting for his current situation to finally sink in, and for him to react the way his body saw fit. But after the realisation sunk in, a hungry monster seemed to release at the back of his mind. Clawing all his thoughts to push Trunks away, all his thought of running and his fears of being caught lip locking with his supposedly 'best friend'. Before he knew it he kissed back, letting his eyes drift slowly shut, he explored Trunks' arm with his left hand, running it up the slightly damp skin. Trunks ran his tongue gently along Goten's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was soon granted. Trunks slipped a hand behind Goten's neck, caressing the soft muscle, while exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Goten's body gave a shiver while his human instincts fought deeply with his saiyan ones. A battle that only one would win, and he knew which. Before he knew it, Trunks had ripped his shirt clean off his body. Goten growled, either with satisfaction or because he actually liked that shirt! Trunks hoped upon hell it wasn't the second option, it didn't look good on him at all! Slowly he traced Goten's chest with his hand, gradually making his way down his body. Goten moaned into his lips pulling away for some air. He looked up at the ceiling determined to look anywhere but at his friend. Trunks took advantage of this and begun to slowly kiss down his neck.

Goten sighed but made no efforts to stop his arousing advancements. Goten felt Trunks' length pressing between his thighs as they moved their bodies closer, causing Goten's to do the same. He purred as Trunks' attacking mouth made it's way down towards his jeans. Trunks slowly un did the belt and let it slide off the edge of the bed, he peeled off Goten's jeans and his boxers at the same time. Goten blushed at being fully exposed when he was so hard. Trunks grinned at his friend and removed his own tank top and pants. He grasped Goten's hardening erection, causing to moan with pleasure. Slowly Trunks begun to stroke it, speeding up as he felt his friends climax nearing. Goten didn't want to look weak under his friends touch, trying to put off the burning sensation building up inside of him. Slowly he felt himself stiffening harder under Trunks' gentle touch and violent strokes. But it proved to be too much as his climax neared. With one final thrust, Goten threw back his head and moaned letting his release swarm all over his stomach and Trunks' hands. Goten's body gave a final shiver and he fell into the pillows his head sinking deeper into them. 

Trunks grinned, and slid his own boxers off, watching Goten's release made him nearly come at the same time. But unfortunately he'd need a little more persuasion. Goten saw this and moved over and began to tickle his friends length with his gentle hand. Running it up and down his erection slightly, Trunks lay back in the bed as their lips met again. Goten placed his full hands over it and began to stroke. It wasn't long before both boys were covered in wet, sticky satisfaction.

"How on earth did we get ourselves into this?" Goten chuckled. Trunks grinned. "It's far from over yet my friend!" He said kissing his lightly on the lips. Goten looked up at him questioningly.

Trunks grinned down at his friend and slowly lowered his head. Goten followed his gaze and his eyes went wide when he finally came to terms with his friends master plan. Without another word, Trunks had engulfed his length to the fullest extent he could. Goten threw back his head and let out a rather loud whimper. Just then light flooded the room and both boys froze, turning slowly to face the door.

The person in the door way walked in and closed the door. "God it's so dark in here!" Came a female voice, as her eyes adjusted to the dark and the scene in front of her became viewable she froze. Her eyes widening. Trunks slowly removed his mouth from his best friends length to gaze at his little sister. Goten growled lowly, either at the fact Trunks had stopped or the fact that she had just ruined their fun, or for Trunks getting him into this situation to begin with!  
Bra stared at them for what felt like forever, she was frozen, Goten felt even if he were to walk up and push her over she'd land in roughly the same position. The thought being very tempting, was taken over by another urge, to fucking cover himself. He grabbed the covers and slowly yanked them over his body and blushed furiously.

"Hi Bra…" He said grinning.  
Trunks too covered himself. "Now Bra its not what you think"  
"How the fuck isn't it? Please tell me y-your not, o-oh my god!" She blurted out. "Oh my fucking god, you guys are sick!" She spat turning on her foot and leaving the room. Trunks looked around at Goten.  
"Well that was embarrassing, maybe we should lock the door"  
"Dude it doesn't matter what the fuck we do now, Vegeta will only smash it down anyway…"

Oh fuck, Trunks had almost forgotten about his father. How could this day get any fucking worse?  
Just then the door opened and in walked Bulma and Vegeta. He had to ask… 


	2. The Taste

Trunks slowly looked up to the horrified expression on his mothers face as she gazed at the scene in front of her. Vegeta looked like he was looking at Goku. That same horrible glint in his eye after catching his son in the act. Bulma fainted into his arms. "I'm going to set her down to bed, and the I'll come and personally break you both in two!" He said rather calmly. He left the room. Goten looked round at Trunks, his eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry!" Trunks said as he gazed around to Goten. "He wouldn't really…" He then thought again, the way he looked at him. Like he would at Goku just waiting to lash out… They heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and felt his energy spike. Both boys gulped. Before Goten knew what hit him, Trunks had grabbed his arm, threw open the balcony doors and leapt with him into the air. Both boys flew as fast as they could hearing Vegeta roaring his rage.

"Suppress your energy!" Trunks hissed at Goten. After a few moments flying, Goten looked around at him. "I think we should fly higher up!"

"Why?" Trunks grunted. "If we do that it will make it easier for Vegeta to see us!"

Goten blushed. "I know that its just!" He looked down at the city in which some of the people were staring at the naked men flying through the sky like some sort of nude superman! Trunks looked down and spotted tourists with their cameras out. Darn tourists, he felt like blowing them all up!

But Trunks had a better idea, he swivelled around and changed direction heading towards the forest. After a moment Goten was by his side. They dropped low into the woods and sat panting against a tree. Trunks gazed up at the night sky. Soon he felt more energies rise. He gulped, this had become a hunt! He could sense all the people he desperately didn't want to see. Vegeta, Bra, Goku, Gohan and even Pan! They looked at each other, it would only be so long.

"Now what? Do we try to make a run for it again or do we just stay here?" Goten asked nervously. Naturally looking to the older boy for leadership. Trunks felt his body numb from the cold air and from the sense of not knowing what to do.

"I think it's best if we-" He was cut off by Goten pressing him up against the tree, up in the sky a figure was scanning the forestry below. A closer look revealed it was Gohan. He seemed to be talking to himself. "I'm sure I sensed some energies around here somewhere!" He said looking down to where Trunks had been fully exposed just moments ago. Not long after that Gohan flew on away.

Trunks buried his head in Gotens shoulder, nuzzling him. "You know chibi, I think we should continue from where we left off!" He said, feeling his length hardening. Goten scowled.

"Are you nuts! Not out here no way!" He said as Trunks' length poked his legs and he felt his own stiffening at the thought. Trunks shrugged.

"We're going to get caught anyway! Might as well finish this off and head back!" He said grinning taking Gotens length by his hand and slowly starting to rub it.

"Nnnn… Trunks…" Goten moaned softly as Trunks traded places with him to push him against the tree. Stroking his hardening erection with gentle strokes that almost seemed to cry out that everything was going to be alright. Slowly Trunks pressed his lips against Gotens exploring his mouth with his tongue. Before Goten got to the point where Trunks would not be able to stop he pulled one of Gotens legs up over his waist, allowing for better entrance. Goten knew where this was going

Trunks entered one finger into his entrance and Goten let his head fall back about to let out a cry until Trunks grabbed his lips in his own. Slowly he took the finger back out and proceed with two. Goten sighed into Trunks' mouth causing him to grin into his lips. Slowly he searched for the spot, he knew it was in there somewhere.

Goten tensed his body seemed to just burn with both pain and a new feeling he had never felt before. He relaxed until Trunks poked something he never knew existed. He screamed into Trunks' mouth and felted Trunks' other hand start to stroke his erection. Trunks never knew another guy could make him feel this way. But Goten was different, he just seemed to melt in a way he had never seen any female ever do before. Trunks pulled his fingers out and Goten panted into his lips.

"T-Trunks… P-Please don't… s-stop…" Goten moaned as he broke the lip locking. He looked down at Trunks.

Trunks grinned and turned the younger boy around slightly. "No Goten I haven't stopped, on the contrary!" He said grinning. "I've just barley begun!" he chuckled and smirked making Goten shiver with both uneasiness and anticipation. Before he knew it Trunks thrust into him, at the same time he met his lips with his own to stop him crying out and started to beat down hard on his erection. It all happened so fast and at once! Goten moaned into Trunks' lips, and it slowly turned into a throat wrenching scream as he thrust his full length inside him. Goten panted and begun to moan as Trunks started to thrust into him harder and faster.

"Nnnnn T-Trunks…" He said feeling his climax nearing once again.

Trunks grinned at him and begun to thrust faster, feeling himself as hard as Goten was in his hands. Soon he felt enerdy readings from all around them. He glanced up and looked around as far to many familiar faces stepped out of the forest around them. Did the world have a fucking problem with gays or something.

Trunks no longer cared, and it didn't look like Goten was to bothered either. With the watchful eyes on them, Trunks released inside Goten and both boys threw back their heads as a white milky liquid shot from Gotens erection, it splashed up their chests and down Trunks' hands. Trunks turned to see what they were dealing with.

Pan had buried her face in Goku's chest refusing to look, weeping that she was to young. Bra was trying to comfort her and Vegeta and Goku looked like they were ready to kill.

Gohan laughed. "I'm sure in a few years time we'll all just laugh about this!" he said grinning.

"No Gohan, in a few years these two wont fucking exist!" Vegeta snarled.

Sorry I know it's short! But it was meant to be a One Shot! Please Read and Review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
